All Things That Crash Are Complicated
by Teeka
Summary: Craig and Ashley story. Over a summer filled with complications Ashley and Craig try to find their way back to the only pleasant complications in their lives.
1. Complicated

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fanfiction ever. Writing's not exactly my thing, but I've always wanted to give one of these a shot. This is going to be based around the relationship, CrAsh, although keep in mind, nothing will be how it seems. I'm also not guaranteeing that Craig and Ashley will end up reunited as that would basically give away the whole fic, but have faith as I am a firm believer that itrue/i love conquers all. Hopefully, if I keep you guessing at least once or twice, I've done something right. Please comment and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the characters mentioned.**

_Setting it up: The story takes place immediately after the episode High Fidelity (Although it will start with a flashback to when Ashley was in England, but I will specify that) So basically it's the summer between season 5 and season 6, to clarify. Nothing's changed as far as Craig's dating Manny, Ellie likes Craig and Ashley still dated Ali when she was in England. The things I am changing are: Ashley and Craig broke up when she left for England, not through the email. Ashley never kissed Jimmy and as a matter of fact she never even really spoke to him. Also, Craig left for Vancouver in Together Forever, but he's back too as things obviously didn't work out (will be explained later) and will be attending Degrassi next year as well along with Ashley, Jimmy and Spinner._

**Warning: This chapter briefly mentions blood and loss. If these are sensitive subject matters for you, please do not read. Although, it is crucial to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1-"Complicated"

**Ashley arrived home late in the evening. She'd just left The Dot after celebrating with her friends, the graduates of 2006. She was truly happy for them, but part of her was somber being as how she knew how much she wanted to be a part of that graduating class. Nevertheless, she smiled at the thought of them throwing their caps into the air. Then the thought of something or should she say someone else came to mind...Craig. Ashley's mind was filled will many thoughts on the subject of Craig but her body wanted to rest. She was exhausted. She lay on her bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep...**

The dream was very clear. It was like looking back on it like it was yesterday. Ashley paced back and forth in her father's living room. Her heart and mind both racing. How icould/I she get herself into this mess? Why did Ali have to just ibe/I there? So many thoughts filled her head at one time, she thought it was going to explode. She flopped down on the sofa, put her head in her hands and started to sob.

"Why is this happening?" Ashley managed through the stream of tears.

"Ash...are you ok?" a voice questioned from behind her.

Ashley turned around to see a concerned Chris looking pitifully at her. Ashley almost jumped off the sofa. She had no idea she wasn't alone in the apartment. She was glad though, as she went over to Chris and wrapped her arms around him.

"I messed up...big time. I can't believe this...he told me I'm a liar. How can I lie..." Ashley breaks her half formed sentences to start sobbing again.

"I don't understand. Is this about Craig?"

Ashley lets go of his warming hug. She looks down at the floor almost afraid that it's going to fall out from under her. After all, everything else seems to be crumbling down as she speaks.

"No! Sorry, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself," Ashley wipes away some tears "I'm pregnant, Chris, with Ali's baby..."

Chris looks taken back but pulls Ashley back into another tight hug.

"It's all going to be ok."

"It's never going to be ok. I don't love him, I never loved him, to be honest, I never really iliked/I him...he was just comfortable for the comfort I needed," Ashley once again pulls from the hug and sits back on the sofa. "I...I...I didn't even know his last name. When I told him I was pregnant, he told me I was slut and it couldn't possibly be his..."

Chris broke Ashley off in mid-sentence. "I kill him! You are not a slut! No one calls you that...ever!"

"Chris, he can call me whatever he wants as long as he never calls me, talks to me or sees me again"

Still furious at this little Brit asshole Chris managed to go back to a level of calm and start asking the much needed questions. "How far along are you?" He asked this knowing that Ashley had only been in England for two months now and as far as he knew had been seeing Ali for only one of those.

"One month to the day. I know what you're hoping Chris, it can't possibly be Craig's. He and I were together over three months ago. How'd this all get so complicated? Dad. How am I going to tell Dad...OW!"

Ashley doubled over in pain, looking down at her pants to notice blood running down them...

**Ashley woke up a cold sweat covering her entire body. She quickly put her hand to her lower stomach. Nothing, no bump. She still didn't know how to feel about that. Sadness? Yes. Relief? Even though it wasn't an ideal situation that she put herself in, no. She's had that same dream every night for the last month since she lost her baby.**


	2. Brick

**Thanks for all the reviews, it's most appreciated!!!**

_Setting it up: Joey and Diane left for the summer to go on a cruise earlier that morning. Angie is away at summer camp and also left earlier that morning. Craig's going to stay at his own house (aka Joey's) while they're away (he's 18 now and they figured he's a lot more responsible than when he stole the car and he's doing great with taking his meds so Joey ok'd it). Plus Snake and Spike said they would keep an eye on him. They even said he could stay with them, but he opted out._

**Author's Note:** I had a friend proof read this and he's not a Degrassi watcher but even he pointed out that parents rarely leave for a summer, leaving a kid behind. As I agree, it's the only way I can work out some stuff that will happen in the future. Also Craig's 18 now, so legally he can live on his own and did in Vancouver. So please bare with me, as I know it's not the most realistic scenario but again, it's another crucial element to the story.

_The song and lyrics to "Brick" are property of Ben Folds Five._

**Chapter 2- "Brick"**

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
Off the coast and I'm heading nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

**Craig and Manny walked into his empty house. They just got back from going out to dinner with Emma and her family. All was well, except for the minor fact that Jack had decided to drench Craig's shirt in spaghetti sauce. Manny suggested that they go back to Craig's place; Craig could change his shirt and wash up and then they could watch a movie.**

**"I can't believe Joey agreed to let you stay here by yourself all summer long" Manny said heading toward the kitchen to fetch a towel for Craig.**

**"Yeah I didn't expect him to be cool with it, but he did let me go to Vancouver by myself, so this really isn't any different" Craig replied.**

**Manny tossed the damp towel at Craig, who looked at her strangely until he realized that he still had spaghetti sauce all down his shirt still.**

**"Ah, thanks"**

**"Sure" Manny softly smiled "Of course it's different this time. I'm here and you're not going anywhere. You know...I've already asked Liberty to cover for me if you want me to spend the night."**

**"Spend the night? Wait, we never discussed that..."**

**"So you don't want me to?" Manny said putting a sad puppy look on her face.**

**"It's not that. I thought we were going to take things slow this time. The first time we really rushed things and..."**

**Manny wrapped her hands behind Craig's head. She looked him in the eyes. Seductively she kissed his lips and then his neck.**

**"Manny...this isn't slow..." Craig ducked under her grip and backed away.**

**"Craig I'm kissing you, not asking you to go upstairs with me. We've only been together once since we've got back together and..."**

**Breaking her off in mid sentence, because he knew what was coming next. "I know, I know."**

**Craig was attracted to Manny, that was undeniable. Problem is, once you've made love to your soul mate, sex isn't enjoyable anymore. Craig knew this, he had made love many times before--to Ash--and felt that deep connection. Ironically, only after having sex with Manny did he come to realize this. He felt so disconnected when he had sex with Manny for the second time. Especially since he was thinking of how much he hurt Ashley when he slept with Manny before. Even though they are broken up, he still felt like he was sticking a knife into Ash's back when he slept with Manny a few months ago.**

**"No, I don't think you know Craig. I love you Craig and have told you everyday since we've been together and the few times you called me on the phone from Vancouver. How many times have you said it Craig? Zero!"**

**"Manny, I'm sorry, ok? I just don't want to get into the habit of saying things I don't mean as far as you're concerned again." Craig knew he was referring to the time he told her he loved her when he cheated with her on Ash.**

**"So you don't love me? What are you trying to say? Are you trying to break things off with me?"**

**"No, I'm not trying to break up with you. I just want you to understand that this is going to take time for me and I hope you'll understand. I'm well aware we've been together for a while now and I'm sorry I left you. But I'm back now and willing to make this work, I just need the time to work on it."**

**"You've had months, Craig. I really thought we've matured."**

**"Manny, love has nothing to do with maturity."**

**Manny's face turned a bright shade of red. "Maybe I should leave before we both start saying things we regret?"**

**"Maybe." Craig was relieved. "Want me to take you home?"**

**Manny grabbed her purse from off the coat hook. "No, I think I can** **walk, call you tomorrow. Ok?" She gave him a quick hug and small peck on the lips then walked out the door, slightly slamming it behind her, leaving Craig speechless.**

**He's never seen Manny that angry with him before. Not even after the Christmas pageant when she found out he was lying to her. He went into the kitchen to retrieve the cordless phone; he picked it up and dialed.**


End file.
